Advertisements are commonly displayed in association with web content, such as a set of search results or a webpage. Selecting an advertisement for display in association with the web content is generally based on a user search query available at the time of advertisement delivery. Oftentimes, a phrase within a user search query is fragmented, and such fragmented portions are utilized to select an advertisement for display in association with the user search query. For example, assume a user enters a query “1-800-flowers.” Further assume that the query is fragmented so that the word “flowers” is utilized to select advertisements to present to the user. Accordingly, advertisements generally related to flowers can be selected and presented. Such advertisements might be relevant or related to the user's interests and, thereby, provide the user with other flower sources that might be of interest to the user.
However, utilizing terms within a phrase, rather than the phrase as a unit, can result in a displayed advertisement that does not pertain to the current user interest. By way of example only, assume a user enters a query “Sleepless in Seattle.” Further assume that such a query is fragmented so that “Sleepless” and/or “Seattle” is utilized to select advertisements to present to the user. In such a case, advertisements related to “Sleepless” and/or “Seattle” can be selected and presented to the user. As the user was searching for details regarding the movie “Sleepless in Seattle,” advertisements related to “Sleepless” and/or “Seattle” are not likely to be relevant or related to the user's current interest.